A Tell of Time
by Cobek Arabellum
Summary: Naruto. A being from a world that existed outside of space and time. Created before Creation, he began before beginning. The world has unfolded before him as he waded through the time of man's progress. Now after centuries of absence why has he appeared at the seeming end of Metropolis during General Zod's attack? Naruto/Faora/Killer Frost God!Naruto/somewhat evil Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/n Hey all I wrote this up after watching Man of Steel(EPIC movie) I pondered what if Naruto was evil as fuck because of a random thing? Magic. Superman's weak to magic and he's practically a god. I loved how badass Faora-Ul was in her fight alongside Nam-Ek vs Kal. Soooo this story popped up. It won't be updated too frequently but I don't abandon stories. It will just take quite a bit of time. Review/pm your thoughts on things that should happen. Mistakes, lore issues stuff like that. Have a great time and enjoy!

* * *

"HA!"

"HA!"

"HA!"

"RAAAAH!"

The sound of flesh and metal giving way to a razor sharp blade was the only sound that echoed across the barren field.

A being in heavy armour slowly stepped back away from another being in armour, metal clanking with the movement. Two long tails of blonde hair flowing out from under the person's helmet. The other had similarly damaged armour, but of a different make. A long and modestly large broadsword jutted out of the person's chest through the right pectoral area, breaching the armour's back.

Silver hair swayed as the second person dropped the black and gold shield it wielded. It's hands reaching up at the offending weapon, seemingly in disbelief. A choking sound emitted from the person as it fell to its knee. Another sound that of chocking continued.

Once more the noise resumed, but the armoured being fell forward, slamming down on its protected hands. A whimper not of a man but of a woman fell from the armour.

Leaning back on her knees she slowly and with difficulty pulled the heavy helmet from her head. Silver hair fell down from her head as golden eyes glowed with anger and lingering strength.

"It is over. Rishanoh, I have won. Your conquest of the world is finished."

The man as his voice proved removed his own helmet which bore a large crest that was similar to a golden cross over scratched black metal, the eye slits lying under the crosses centre.

Red as a livid person's vision two eyes stared down upon the fallen warrior. Walking forward he gripped the broadswords grip with one hand as his other was occupied by a shield bearing a golden Fleur de Lis upon a black metal.

With no effort the man pulled his weapon from the woman's chest, but he pushed away with his leg upon her left breast. With a cry of pain and no defiance she fell to her back.

"You, with your power and influence."

He slid his sword into the dirt in front of him, next to his tossed helmet.

The sky darkened further as clouds full with rain gathered above. A torrent of water began to cascade down.

"You knew of me, my age, my wisdom, _my power. _Yet you still attempted to kill me. A being of uncountable age. A person so old time no longer means anything to it." The being's gloved hands wrapped around the hilt of the buried sword.

"A BEING OF DIVINITY WHO SAW THE CREATION OF THE FIRST HUMAN!"

Golden eyes full of anger met red.

"I knew you would be strong, but you are impossibly strong."

The words spoken with death on its lips...

_Smiled_ as a weak hand raised itself to point at the long haired blonde.

"I curse you then, curse you to rage at the world you-"

Red eyes shot open as the words continued. 'No...!'

"...once loved. Resist the temptation to pull it under heel. But it will not last, you will crumble and you will beg for the curse's release. But it will NEVER come. I curse thee for eternity, bend and torment yourself you heathen!"

Red eyes closed as the blade he had lifted to finish off the woman stopped mid strike.

The world went black.

* * *

A sprawling metropolis in fact named Metropolis was full of life as was typical. Cars zipped by, pedestrians yelled at the cars as they "got too close for comfort."

This wasn't true.

An AC-130 flew overhead as a loud pulse flew through the crumbling city. Cars and other debris floated around a large purple/silver machine. As the gunship got closer and closer the large beam under said machine ceased to emit it's energy and the levitated objects fell.

The machine and the plane surged with a strange electricity as the two came closer. Before they collided two things happened. One stranger then the other.

A being garbed in strange armour shot out from the planes rear followed shortly after by another person dressed in green. Concurrently however a being of a slim and yet muscular build appeared seemingly from no-where. The person earlier mentioned in black fell to the ground, slamming into it and making a small crater before sliding forward to his feet.

It was a woman of a, average height, she had short black hair, and had piercing blue eyes. She tried to crawl towards the stranger, she however soon found there was no need as the person knelt down and gripped her by the neck. His arms tensed up as he stood, the girl following him. She struggled, a look of confusion, anger and fear at the perpetrator before her.

This seemingly human being was lifting her, _containing her_, leaving her amplified strength pointless as she felt him _crushing_ her neck slowly but surely. A cruel smirk grew upon the man's face. "I own you. You are mine. You resist."

He squeezed again, this time choking all breath from her. "You die." He went to let go and when he did she predictably tried to escape by using her enhanced abilities to shoot away. However unpredictably he grabbed her with his right hand, firmly gripping the rear of her pants before he pulled her back by the hip. As simply and effortlessly as taking a breath he threw her to the ground and knelt onto her chest. "Death?"

His word was quick, cold, and unwavering. The woman's eyes widened in primal fear as he gripped her by the sides of her arms and threw her up. As if he was there the entire time he slammed his knee into her back, throwing her once more into the dirt beneath them. As he slammed down next to her he heard the sounds of a fight going on. It was the human raised Kyrptonian, and the General, fighting to the death.

Glancing once more at the woman beside him he flipped her crawling body over. Caressing her cheek as she struggled to move away he spoke with a gentle tone. "I was created before creation, I began before there was even a beginning. I am eternity, and I am the end. But" he cupped her chin, tilting her face to look her in the eye.

"I bare a curse, one I have tried to resist on my own, by myself. I have watched this conflict. I have seen you and your actions. You are rude, egotistical...an elitist. However I am somewhat omniscient. If I spend enough time focusing on one individual I can read their past, present and to an extent...their very future."

His grip strengthened on her chin. "I am granted to choose one person at any time to bond to myself to share this curse. It is _my_ salvation." His grip lightened as he reached for her ankle. He then began to drag her away. Her hands raked through the dirt and occasionally cement, her body too weak to fight him anymore.

"I'll re-educate you, show you true strength."

She tried to say something, anything but she was to weak all she could do was be dragged.

Her eyes finally fell shut as the sound of silence and crumbling buildings disappeared and was replaced by dark room a strange tune lingering in the air.

* * *

A/n I originally posted this on the Naruto+Justice League archive but switched it when I actually thought deeply about how I wanted the characters to look. I vastly prefer Killer Frost's looks from Young Justice then any others. Now the look for Faora-Ul in this story is the one from Man of steel. No other looks. I will be updating as soon as possible til then have a great life! Sorry for the update false alarms i was tinkering with stuff. it is still only one chapter so far and I'm only 62 words into the next one.


	2. JUST AN UPDATE

Hey all sorry not a chapter update. I was just thinking for a bit after reading over some things I've written in the past. I was wondering how you all would feel if i cut out the Romance aspect of Atot and simple stuck with Naruto's life as a god amongst the DC universe. Please do tell me what you think if you all feel it should be action mystery or something like that I can easily work Faora and frost out of the story. Pm me and have a great day!


End file.
